Poison Candy
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: As Mephisto and Amaimon's ongoing "relationship" picks up where it left off, Mephisto finds himself developing a literal addiction. Rated M for lots and lots of yaoi, starting with chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this story begins where the anime left off. Amaimon is currently a hamster. But not for long. Also, it's clear that these two had **_**something**_** between them before the story started. So keep that in mind, if you would. This chapter is short, but future ones will not be. Also, I should warn you now…this story will get a little dark pretty quickly (not in this chapter. Later). So be prepared. Enjoy! (Also, horrible yaoi fic title is horrible... v_v)  
**

…

"_Aniue_, I want to try again."

"Do you, now? And what makes you think this time will be any different from the last?"

"It's been months. I feel stronger every day." He was scampering about my desk as I worked, perhaps trying to demonstrate his growing strength.

"I seem to recall you saying something along those lines the last time you wanted to try and then knocking yourself out for two weeks," I pointed out evenly. Children. So impatient. He'd escaped Death itself, yet he couldn't seem to sit still long enough for his power to recover.

"But it's different now. I really feel better. Let me try this time, and if I still can't do it, I'll wait until you say I'm ready." He knew I had a weakness for wagers like that, so he knew just how to get me on his side.

"Fine, fine. You can try again if you like, but don't expect sympathy from me when you can't move for a month afterward." Disregarding my warnings, he scurried down to the floor in front of me, a furry, green ball of anticipation. I gestured at him lazily and intoned, "Say it with me, now: _Eins_, _zwei_, _drei_!" In a cloud of green smoke, the rodent disappeared from my office floor to be replaced by my younger brother, Amaimon. As the cloud about him dissipated, I could see a toothy grin on his face.

"I told you I could do it, _aniue_!" He then promptly collapsed to the floor. "…ow."

"Mm-hm," I muttered, not looking up from my paperwork. It served him right for being so cocky and disrespectful after I had been gracious enough to take care of him while he was recuperating; he should be made to just lie there a suffer for a bit.

"_Aniue_," he whined, writhing on the ground. His tail weakly brushed my leg, but I ignored it. After a moment of consideration, he switched tactics. "_Aniue_. _Tasukete_~…" Oh, my. Upon hearing him speak that way, I felt a shiver run down my spine from the tone in his voice. Who knew that such simple words (when said just right) would have such an effect on me?

"Hm. When did you become such a skilled manipulator?" I asked, finally turning my attention to him. He gave a slight shrug in response.

"I just know what you like." Too right, little brother.

"So you do," I conceded with a sigh. "Very well, come here." Out of respect for his talent at tempting me, I left my chair and knelt to pick him up, lifting him effortlessly in my arms. Much to my surprise, he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me firmly on the mouth. Considering how long it had been since I'd had him, I let slide the bold act and focused all my energy on kissing him back. By the time he broke away, he was breathing heavily against my lips, his eyes glazed over and shining. Had he not been in such a weak state, I would have had him bent over my desk in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I've been wanting to do that for months."

"There's no need to apologize. I'm sure you've been suffering in that limited form. And even now, when you're yourself again, you're so weak you can hardly move on your own," I said sympathetically, almost patronizingly.

"I'm kind of tired," he agreed, slumping in my arms. "Shapeshifting takes a lot of energy…"

"Well, not for me." As I carried him back to my bedroom, he gave me a look.

"I almost died. It's different."

"Yes, I'm sure," I answered as I deposited him in my bed. "You should get some rest now, or you'll never be able to maintain this form. I'll have something for you to eat when you wake."

"Wait!" He took a secure hold of my sleeve before I could leave, looking up at me pleadingly. "I don't want to sleep yet. I wanted you to—"

"I understand your eagerness perfectly," I assured him, letting my hand gently stroke his cheek. Truth be told, if my self-control had faltered for even a moment, I would've been instantly upon him… However, regardless of how much I wanted him, the fact remained that he wasn't ready yet. "…but I'm sure you realize that there's no way you could handle my _affections_ in this state. You'll have to be patient just a while longer, I'm afraid."

"But I don't _want_—" He paused as I raised my hand in front of him. Then, with a snap of my fingers, he was out like a light, falling unconscious against the mountain of pillows behind him.

"Sweet dreams, my little prince," I cooed as I tucked him into the covers. Loathe as I was to leave him when he looked so adorable and vulnerable, I did still have work to do, and it would be better to finish it while he slept…so that when he awoke, I could give him my full attention. As I strode back into my office, I summoned my familiar, and he sat on the edge of my desk. "Ukobach. I need you to make something sweet for dinner; our little Earth King will wake in a few hours, and he gets quite cranky when he's hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. So, just so we're clear here: This chapter contains gratuitous amounts of hot, dirty demon sex. I'm just letting you know; it's a little bit hardcore… (Well, by my standards, at least.) Still, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

…

"Sir Pheles, the new cafeteria menu needs your approval."

"Sir Pheles, we need to arrange the Esquire exam for the latest cram school classes."

"Sir Pheles! Osaka is swarming with Hobgoblins! We have to send a team of exorcists to help!"

_This_ was my life. Each and every day. The politics, the bureaucracy, the going against my nature to help humans. Of course, I had chosen it, and I wouldn't have given my beloved Academy for anything in the world (in _either_ world, rather). Still, it did tend to wear on me from time to time…

"The menu is fine, but double-check the French cuisine; I wouldn't want any of our more squeamish young ladies fainting when they're served escargot. As to the Esquire exam, I already have plans. We'll be discussing them over coffee at next week's faculty meeting. And you! Assemble a team of ten exorcists: two doctors, two arias, three knights and three dragoons. I want Tsubaki-sensei leading them, and I want them on their way to Osaka in twenty minutes."

"Yes, sir!"

It wasn't that I disliked my duties as principal or Head of the Japanese Branch. Indeed, it was the Order which provided most of my entertainment, so I was nothing if not grateful to all my little exorcists and students for letting me use them so. However…recently, there had been more pressing matters to attend to.

"It's not fair."

"So you've said."

"I get bored here by myself all day—ow!"

"If you would hold still, it wouldn't hurt. Come back here."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"I told you, if the Vatican found out that you're still alive, they would lose faith in me."

"Why do you need their 'faith' so much?"

"Because it helps me to maintain my comfortable lifestyle. …besides, I've given you everything you need. You have all the food you can eat, every video game in creation, and even your own set of keys; what more do you want?"

"I want _you_…" With a heavy sigh, I ceased my fruitless attempts at brushing Amaimon's hair, setting my hairbrush aside as he stared up at me in pitiful irritation.

"Come here." With minimal protest, he did as I said, crawling into my lap and wrinkling the _kimono_ I had bought him. As I spoke into his tapered ear, my tongue brushed gently against it with each word, "You know I would like nothing more than to spend _all day_ having my way with you. But my life in Assiah has certain rules and obligations that I can't neglect. Surely even you must understand that."

"…I understand," he responded at length.

"Good. And remember, you'll still have me every ni—"

"You've gotten soft." That statement struck a chord, and I snarled at him by accident.

"_What_ did you say?" He sat up in my arms and stared at me flatly, unthreatened by my obvious irritation.

"Six hundred years ago, you wouldn't have let any human tell you what you _had_ to do," he reminded me. "You've been up here too long. Father's said so. Everybody 'down there' has said so. They say you're hardly a demon at all anymore. They say you've become the Vatican's lapdog. They say—"

"Enough!" I barked furiously. Of course, the opinions of a thousand demons made no difference to me, but if they were affecting Amaimon and he was losing his respect for me, _that_ could not be tolerated. Grabbing hold of his chin, I forced him to look up at me and fixed him with a stern leer. "I'll hear no more of this, or I'll _prove_ to you that I'm every bit the demon I've ever been." He stared into my eyes, apparently judging whether my ire was genuine.

"What are you going to do? Hurt me?" At the mention of this prospect, his eyes lit up, and the corners of his mouth curved upward. "_Aniue_, hurt me…!"

"You…want me to…?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, and he nodded fervently.

"Show me you haven't changed. Show me what you are, what you can do." Faced with my hesitation, he continued, "I'll make it easy." He then shrugged out of his _yukata_ and dragged his sharp nails across his own arm, leaving long and bleeding scratches.

"Amaimon, _what_ are you doing? You'll stain my sheets," I complained, but he was determined.

"Drink," he said, offering me his arm. I couldn't help but wonder if he realized exactly what he was proposing.

"You shouldn't offer things like that," I muttered, turning away. "It's more powerful than you know."

"Are you afraid?" An involuntary growl rose in my throat, and he crawled closer to breathe against my ear. "Drink it, _Aniue_. Prove that underneath all this—" He ripped through _my_ clothing now, leaving me half-naked as he was. "—you're still a Prince of Hell."

"I—" At this point, Amaimon took matters into his own hands; he ran his tongue along his bloodied arm and then kissed me ravenously, forcing his tongue inside my mouth. My body's reaction was surprisingly quick, almost instantaneous: ears grew, teeth elongated, eyes flashed—the same dangerous yellow as our father's. Without a word to my brother, without any conscious effort to act, I shoved him roughly down onto his back. My mouth met his still-injured arm, and my vision turned pure red. Oh, what a glorious way to feel, what a delicious experience! I had, of course, tasted the blood of another demon before (when one lives as long as I have, certain things just happen), but never in a situation like this; so thoroughly soaked in lust, so hot and rich was my brother's taste…not to mention the fact that his blood sugar was outrageously high from all the sweets he consumed. No taste could possibly have been more perfect or more…intoxicating.

"Aahn…" Somewhere beyond the crimson veil of my subconscious, I heard him moan in distress, and I forced myself to release him. It was then that I saw…somehow, in my bloodlust, I had gotten my mouth up to his neck and bitten down hard, leaving a still-red mark on his throat. My brother licked his lips and writhed underneath me, panting heavily. "_Aniue_…your eyes…" His arms hooked around my neck, and he dragged me down for another kiss. Never before had I felt so exhilarated, so full of life and desire. A desire so strong that it would consume me if I didn't act on it. Without even bothering to employ my magic, I simply used my newly-sharpened claws to tear his remaining clothing asunder, forcing my own off as well. When I immediately started to press inside (our vigorous sharing and all the violence had made sure that I was _quite_ ready), he choked in shock and tried to scramble away, but I caught him by his tail and trapped him on his hands and knees.

"_A-Aniue_, wait!" he cried. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Don't worry, little one, you will be soon enough," I promised. My own voice sounded foreign, too rough and dangerous to be natural. But I brushed that thought aside, rubbing and stroking the base of his tail. My free hand held his hips, guiding him back against me so that I could—

"Wait, I can't! You didn't even help me…" he managed, his voice spiked with panic.

"Make your mind up, Amaimon; do you want it to hurt or not?" I chuckled. "But I suppose this way would be difficult for both of us." As he was breathing a sigh of relief, I transferred my grip up to the back of his neck to keep him in place. I then moved to kneel beside his head, pulling him closer. "Say 'ah'…"

"Mmn…aah…" he breathed as heat practically radiated from his face. However, as he opened his mouth, his body was making it quite clear that he was enjoying being abused that way. No call to stop yet. Using a firm grip in his hair, I pulled him closer until it was completely covered with the burning-hot wetness of his mouth, and he whimpered in protest.

"Now, now, we mustn't complain when this is what we _asked_ for," I chided, pulling him back by his hair and then forcing him close to me again. Tears escaped his eyes, and I wiped them up to lick them off of my fingers. When I'd finished with his mouth, I released him, and he stayed there, trembling on his hands and knees.

"Ah…_Aniue_," he gasped at barely above a whisper. Drool trailed down his chin, but he hardly seemed to notice. "Inside…please…"

"Hmm~, only because you asked so nicely." It was difficult, since he'd had no preparation, but he managed to let me fully inside, though he quivered and shook as he did. "Aahn, what a talented body you have, Amaimon. I'm quite impressed."

"Ah, ah, am I…good, _Ani_…_ue_?" he panted, his eyes hazy with lust and pain.

"Oh, much more than that." My hips moved sharply, and he cried out, clawing at my bed sheets. By that time, I couldn't have cared less. My clothes and my bed and my room were not what mattered; what mattered was my precious little obedient Earth King and the fire he had put in my veins. What mattered was his mouth calling for me, the friction of the steady rhythm I was giving him now. My hands gripped his hips with force enough to leave bruises, long nails digging into his skin, but he never complained.

"Mmnh—haa—_Aniue!_" His throat was raw and ragged, but he continued to call out because he knew I wanted it. What a good boy…

"Yes, that's nice, Amaimon—mmh, louder…say it again…!"

"Ah—_Aaa~niue! Aniue!_" Each thrust was deeper, harder than the last, and my poor brother was utterly overwhelmed. "Hnnh—ooh—Mephisto!"

"Oh?" I paused for the briefest moment before forcing my way deeper still and ramming against the sweet spot deep inside of him—his back arched and he shrieked in white-hot pleasure. "Aah, that's even better—let's hear it again…mmh, my name, Amaimon."

"Ahn, Mmmephisto…! Me-phi-sto—haa—aah, _Aniue_, I'm so close!" His voice was cracked and pleading now as his claws raked down my headboard and he pushed back against me. "Haa, touch me…_please_!" All propriety out the window due to my bestial state, I did as he asked and growled in his ear,

"Scream for me, now; I want them to hear you in Hell…"

"Aah—aah—_Aniue_!" he cried, burying his face in one of several pillows and screaming into it with no restraint. His body tightened incredibly and the heat was too much; I finished along with him, satisfied growls and groans filling the heavy air. This time was unlike anything we'd done before, better than I could've _imagined_ (and I have quite the imagination). The moment I pulled away from him, he collapsed onto the bed, completely limp and breathing deeply. "_Aniue_, I…I never…you…wow…"

"Shh," I purred as I settled next to him, thoroughly sated and quickly calming down. "I think…you've earned some sleep, don't you?"

"Mm-hm," he mumbled. It was obvious that he was fading fast already. Before drifting off, he managed to turn toward me and drape his arm across my chest. Then he was gone. In that position, his neck was exposed, and I could very clearly see the wound I'd given him. It looked terribly deep…but he'd said nothing of it, and I was sure it would heal by morning. Rather than worry myself, I let the thought slip away from my mind and allowed myself to sleep as well.


End file.
